


Yes, I Will Meow-ry You

by withloveaimee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ML Secret Santa, ladynoir wedding, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee
Summary: “I’ll see Chat Noir at the altar then?” she whispered as she interlocked her hand with his.Chat couldn’t stop the grin from forming as he squeezed her hand, bending down to press his forehead against hers.“Nothing could keep me away, my lady.”- Ladynoir Wedding Fic!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Miraculous Amino Secret Santa fic I wrote for Lina!
> 
> This fic was inspired by one she wrote called, Will You Meow-ry Me? (http://aminoapps.com/p/mu3qgx). You don't need to read it to understand what's happening in this one, but I did include some easter eggs from her fic that makes a bit more sense if you read hers first!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this cheesy Ladynoir wedding fic~

**･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*.**

  


“Now what is my sweet wife pondering so hard about?”

Marinette smiled softly as her husband (her HUSBAND!) pressed a kiss against her forehead. The two newlyweds were snuggled together in bed, each enjoying the other’s warm embrace. It was hard to believe they only married a little less than a month ago. For Marinette, it feels like just yesterday they had their perfectly rainy Autumn wedding. 

Adrien beamed down at her, his blond hair slightly messy from their sleep. She giggled quietly before brushing her fingers through his locks, an action that she knew would get him purring if he still could. “And what makes you think that, my gorgeous husband?”

Adrien smiled in response as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him. “You’ve been sticking that tongue of yours out for the past 10 minutes,” he answered, tapping softly against her lips. “You only do that when you’re either designing or thinking about something important. And since there’s no sketchbook in front of you...” his voice trailed off as Marinette pouted her lips. 

_ Her husband knew her too well.  _

She quickly sat up in his lap as Adrien shifted to lean against their headboard. “I was just thinking,” Marinette started. 

“About?”

“About you.” 

Marinette choked back a laugh as her husband immediately stiffened; she could practically see black leather ears perk up in alarm. “M-Me? What about me?”

“More like us, mon amour,” she finished, tapping him on the nose to reassure him. She smiled as she felt Adrien’s body immediately relax. 

“Oh,” Adrien answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently stroked the side of her hip. “And what about us are you thinking of exactly?” He asked, before glancing not so subtly at his beautiful wife. “Something good, I hope?” he whispered playfully as he hands slowly found themselves trailing down her body.

Marinette’s cheeks instantly flushed as a shiver ran down her spine before she grabbed a pillow and smothered her perverted husband. “Not anything like that, you alley chat!”

She couldn’t help but laugh as her husband’s muffled response came out in ragged moans. She pulled the pillow off of him as Adrien gasped for air, brushing his matted hair down. He frowned, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Abused by my own wife,” he mumbled under his breath as Marinette giggled, kissing an apology on his cheek. 

“Don’t be such a pouty baby,” she said, helping him fix his mess of hair. “I’m being serious here, Adrien.”

He glanced back at her with a raise of a brow before nodding his head and refocusing his attention. “Alright, I’m listening now. What about us were you thinking about?”

Marinette bit her lip as she played absentmindedly with her husband’s hair once more. “W-Well, have you ever considered that Ladybug and Chat Noir never had a wedding?” she finally asked, trying her best to level her rising curiosity. 

“Ladybug and Chat?” Out of all the questions his wife could have asked him, a Ladynoir wedding was not anywhere near the top of his list.

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I was just thinking of how when we were younger, everyone and their mothers were obsessed with us getting together. And when we did get together, all they wanted was to know when we’d get married and have kids. But then Hawk Moth’s defeat happened, and we had to return our miraculouses without even saying goodbye to everyone— And I know we’re already married, like behind the masks, but I just— I don’t know.” she paused in her rambling as Adrien stroked her arm gently. “I kept thinking about it since our wedding and I just feel like Paris missed out... I guess.”

Adrien blinked a few times before he slowly nodded his head. “I see,” he finally responded before taking a glance outside their window. “I get what you mean though. Sometimes, I still see magazine articles wondering what ever happened to us.”

She pursed her lips as she slowly leaned her head into the crook of his neck. “You know on our wedding day, Alya complained to me that she wished Hawk Moth was still around so she could see her second favorite OTP couple get married as well.”

Adrien’s chest rumbled with laughter. “Second favorite?”

“Adrinette was always her first since collège.”

They smiled at each other fondly before they cuddled once more, Adrien rubbing her back with soft circles. Marinette sighed as she tried to picture what a Ladynoir wedding would even be like. The flowers, her dress, his suit, the venue...

“The Eiffel Tower,” she found herself whispering as Adrien stopped his gentle strokes. 

“Hmm?”

“I would want us to get married at the Eiffel Tower,” she explained, glancing up at him. “It’s where everything started after all.”

“The place I first fell in love with you,” her husband whispered in agreement, as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“And the place I finally fell in love with you too,” she responded. “Even if it was a couple of years after,” she joked, giggling when her husband let out a loud groan.

“Let’s not go into the whole love square thing we had going on. Even thinking about it makes my head ache at the amount of time we missed together.”

“Agreed.”

They chuckled quietly together, as they both stared at each other with almost 7 years of love spilling through. Adrien reached out and gently held his wife’s hand, an action she would always be familiar with.

“Well, I don’t know about you, my lady,” he bent down and kissed her knuckle. “But if a second wedding is what you wish, then I would be honored to marry you again. I would marry you everyday if I could.”

Marinette couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her cheeks. “You’re so cheesy, chaton!” 

Her silly kitty let out a laugh as he reached over and hugged her tightly. “Only for you, my lady.”

They smiled at each other, their matching grins rivaling even that of when Adrien had first proposed a year ago. “Are we really doing this? Are we really planning another wedding?” she finally squeaked out as Adrien laughed.

“I think we are.”

“Oh, there’s so much to plan then!” 

Adrien smirked as he watched his wife run down a checklist of everything that needed to be done, just as she had done for their wedding. He reached out and held her tiny face in his hands. “Relax, mon amour. We did it once before, we can easily do it again: together.”

“I know, I know,” Marinette smiled. “I’m just excited. We really do have to go talk with Master Fu. Although he didn’t want us to keep the miraculouses now that there’s no danger, I’m sure he’ll let us borrow the kwamis for a couple of days?”

“I’m sure he will. He’s a romantic. Maybe he’ll even be our secret pastor again,” Adrien winked as he instinctively brushed his ringless finger. “Plagg and Tikki will also be more than happy to see us again.”

Marinette nodded in agreement as she rested her head back into the crook of his neck. She desperately missed her red spotted kwami and even Plagg, despite his annoying camembert obsession. “I can’t believe we’re really planning a ladynoir wedding,” Marinette shook her head in amazement. 

“Yeah,” Adrien whispered, burrowing his face into her hair as he breathed in deeply. After a few moments of blissful daydreams, Marinette felt Adrien stiffen from behind. She turned to him with a raise of her brow.

“Wait...does this mean I get to propose to you again?” Adrien’s eyes lit up as he glanced excitedly down at her. “I have so many ideas, especially if we have our suits back!”

“You can’t beat your first proposal, Mr. Agreste,” Marinette laughed. “And besides, we’re already married. You can’t propose again!”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, Mrs. Agreste. Marinette Dupain-Cheng may have said yes to Adrien Agreste.” He got up from their bed, walking toward their bathroom to get ready for the day, before turning back around with a wink. 

“But Ladybug has never said yes to Chat Noir.”

  


**･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*. ･ ｡ﾟ*.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alya Césaire was the first to spot Paris’s longtime heroes out in their city after their two year disappearance.

“Oh my GOD!” She squealed as Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of her, large smiles gracing their lips. “What are you guys doing back? Is it Hawk Moth? Did someone steal back the butterfly miraculous? Do you need Rena Rouge again?”

“Nothing is wrong, Alya,” Ladybug reassured, reaching over and squeezing her best friend’s shoulder as Chat Noir grinned mischievously from behind. “But with our sudden reappearance, we /did/ want you to be the first to know some good news.”

“More like meow-velous news, my lady.” Chat Noir winked as his partner shook her head in exasperation. “Word on the street is that your second favorite ship is getting meow-ried.”

“Chat,” Ladybug warned as he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

“What? I’m just stating a rumour. Besides,” he turned to Alya with a proud grin. “Our favorite fan will be most pleased that the rumours are very much true as of last night.”

Alya’s eyes immediately narrowed as she pulled back, looking between the two heroes warily. What was Chat Noir going off about? Second favorite ship? Meow-ried—Married? 

Although confused and watching them bicker back and forth like an old married couple, Alya couldn’t help but smile, seeing that Ladybug and Chat Noir were clearly still in love, even after two years of absence.

_ Ahh, her Ladynoir OTP was still alive and well. _

She blinked. Wait a goddamn minute...

“No...” Alya’s mouth dropped as she quickly glanced down at Ladybug’s left hand. “No!” she squealed even louder as Ladybug’s hand shifted slightly, showing off a large ruby and emerald ring on her finger. “Oh my god, Ladynoir is getting married?! AHH!” she screamed, not even caring she was waking up her entire neighborhood. 

“Took her long enough,” Chat laughed before letting out a whine when Ladybug hit him on the shoulder. 

“You could have broken it to her slowly,” Ladybug pointed out as she carefully led Alya away from the streets and back into her home where she could freak out in private. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!” Alya continued to squeal as she clutched onto her idol. “Pinch me! You’re actually getting married to Chat Noir!”

“Who’s getting married to Chat Noir?” 

Ladybug and Chat looked up as Nino opened the door to their flat, eyes widening when he saw who was behind the door. “Woah, Lady Noir, Chat Bug. What are you guys doing back? Didn’t you guys retire two years ago?”

Ladybug sighed as she led Alya into their living room, Chat smiling smugly as he followed his lady in. “It’s a long story.”

“Not that long actually,” Chat replied as he made himself at home on their couch. “My lady and I are finally getting married.”

“Ahhhh!!!”

Ladybug choked back a laugh as Nino covered his ears as his girlfriend let out another shriek. “Woah, dudes. I’m really happy for you, guys! Wow!”

He walked over and gave a hug to Chat and placed a quick kiss on Ladybug’s cheeks. 

“Thank you, Nino,” Ladybug smiled as she rubbed her engagement ring with a large smile. 

“When did you propose?” Nino asked Chat as he settled himself on their dining room chair.

“More like _how_ did he propose?” Alya added, taking a seat next to Ladybug on the floor. “I need all the details!”

Ladybug took a quick glance at her kitty’s smug face before her cheeks bloomed dark red. She coughed quickly, trying her best to hide her blush as Chat Noir burst into laughter. 

“Stop laughing, alley chat!” Ladybug growled, patting her cheeks to stop the redness. “It’s not funny!”

“I-I’m sorry, my lady. But your reaction is just too cute to not laugh at!”

Alya and Nino took a glance at each other and smiled as Ladybug and Chat Noir bickered again. They have always been a symbol of hope to Paris and to see them as just two normal humans in love was always a sight to see.

“I truly love you, my lady. And you have to admit, I really outdid myself from my firs–” 

“Okay!” Ladybug interrupted, throwing him a glare. Chat placed a hand over his mouth. 

“Oops! Sorry, my lady.”

“Okay… what the heck just happened?” Alya finally asked, looking between the two. 

Chat smirked. “Let’s just say when I proposed to her, she was swept off her feet,” Chat winked, as he caught his favorite bluebell eyes, glaring, “quite literally and figuratively.” 

Ladybug groaned. “I won’t be able to live that down, will I? That was so embarrassing!”

“Hey, you were adorably clumsy, like the first time we met. It was, dare I say, appropriate for it to happen that way.” He ducked as his lady chucked a throw pillow at his face. “Meow-ch, my lady! You can’t injure my face right before our wedding!”

At those words, Alya held out her hand, stopping the two. “What do you mean right before your wedding? What are you guys like getting married tomorrow?” She joked.

“Yeah, didn’t you guys just get engaged?” Nino added, confused.

The two heroes looked at each other with a small grin. “Well, we’re not getting married tomorrow,” Ladybug answered, throwing Chat Noir a look. 

“But we do hope to get meow-ried in a week!” he finished, giving their two best friends a peace sign. 

“Wait—” Alya’s jaw dropped as she stared at the couple in disbelief. “You want to get married in a week?!”

They nodded their heads. “Unfortunately, we aren’t able to hold onto our miraculouses for too long. It’s unsafe for ours to be active, especially since there isn’t a threat to fight against,” Ladybug tried to explain.

“Something about an imbalance in the world,” Chat Noir added, gesturing quotes in the air with his fingers.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Exactly, which is why our time frame was shortened rather greatly.”

Nino let out a low whistle as he crossed his arms. “Normally, I would be freaking out for you two since weddings take such a long time to plan, but for some reason,” he gave a grin to his favorite superheroes. “I’m pretty confident if there’s anyone in this world who can successfully plan a wedding in under a week, it’d be you two.”

Alya nodded. “If you two could defeat akumas on a daily basis back in collège, you guys can do anything, and me and Nino will help!” She added, glancing at her boyfriend, who nodded his head.

Ladybug grinned. “Well, I’m glad you said that because we really _do_ need your help.”

Nino prepared himself for his girlfriend’s loud squeals as he covered his ears just in time.

“Seriously?!” Alya screamed. “I would do anything to help you two! Just tell us what you need from us, and we’ll do it!”

“Well, since we’re getting married in such a short amount of time, we’re gonna need someone to update Paris of our engagement, and we thought, who better than our friend, the creator of the Ladyblog?” Chat Noir prodded, glancing at Alya, whose mouth had dropped. 

“Do you think you’d be able to notify everyone in time?” Ladybug asked as they looked to Alya.

She grinned as she quickly fished out her phone from her pocket. “Oh, don’t you two worry. I may have stopped updating the Ladyblog once you guys retired, but I’ll have #ladynoirforever trending before you leave here tonight,” she winked. “Now give me a big smile and let’s show Paris their newly engaged couple!”


	3. Chapter 3

Paris, the city of love, was truly a city in love as the news of their favorite superhero’s engagement was announced. Alya and Nino had spread the news faster than anything they could have anticipated, even other countries around the world was tuning into the trending hashtag, all looking forward to the #ladynoirwedding. 

Restaurants and bakeries all around the arrondissements volunteered to cater their event, while floral shops of all kinds argued on which flowers should be featured in their wedding. Luckily for them, when Mayor Bourgeois (more specifically, his daughter, Chloé), heard their two heroes wanted to have their wedding at the famous, Eiffel Tower, he had arranged to close down the monument for one day, in thanks for everything the two heroes had done for them the past 10 years. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir could only watch in awe as their city planned the most extravagant wedding of the century. 

“Maybe we should have announced our secret identities as well,” Chat Noir joked as they sat on top of the Eiffel Tower, stargazing for the last time as they promised to return their suits right after the wedding the next day.

“And why is that, mon chaton?” Ladybug asked, cocking her head in her partner’s direction. 

“We wouldn’t have had to pay a single cent for our first wedding.”

Ladybug giggled as she flicked her kitty’s bell. “Coming from the man who paid extra to have both Kitty Section and Jagged Stone play at our wedding. Along with ordering more drinks and caterers than needed, extra photographers, and those much-to-extravagant gifts for all of our guests, and—”

“Okay, okay,” Chat interrupted, pinching his wife’s nose playfully. “I just wanted our wedding day to be perfect.”

“And it was perfect,” Ladybug smiled, “just like tomorrow will be.”

They stared at each other with a smile on their faces before looking back down at their city. 

“We’re really getting married again tomorrow,” Chat Noir sighed as he placed his head into his lady’s lap. “Imagine what would 14-year-old Adrien Agreste think if he knew he was going to marry his lady in front of all of Paris?”

Ladybug brushed her fingers through his hair, smiling widely as her kitty let out a purr she had so desperately missed. “Mmm...maybe faint? I don’t see you as much of a screamer. That’s more my territory.”

Chat Noir laughed, closing his eyes. “You think we can get Master Fu to give Alix her miraculous back? I would love to see Bunnyx take us back into the past again.”

“Oh shush, you. Time traveling is dangerous,” Ladybug said, flicking her kitty on the forehead. “And besides, Alix is still traveling around the world with Kim, remember? They won’t be back in Paris for another few years.”

“Ah,” Chat surmised. “Oh well, their loss.”

He wrapped his arms around his lady’s waist and rubbed his head against her stomach. Ladybug giggled as his hair tickled her belly. “I’m going to miss this,” he mumbled, looking out as their city twinkled in the night.

“Me too,” Ladybug answered. “It was strange to transform into Ladybug after not being her for two years,” she admitted. “But now that I’m back, it’s like I never left. And it’s a little sad to think I’ll have to go back to being just Marinette again once this is all over tomorrow.”

“You were never just Marinette,” Chat Noir sat up, looking down at his lady. “You are and will always be my lady, whether or not you have a mask or not.” He placed a kiss upon her hand as he stroked her arm.

Ladybug nodded her head, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “And you will always be mon chaton.”

He bent down and placed a soft kiss upon her cheeks. “We’ll always be Ladybug and Chat Noir, just without the masks.”

“But together like always.”

“Like always.” Chat Noir repeated as he held out his fist. Ladybug grinned as they fist bumped for the last time.

“Anyway, we should probably head back now,” Ladybug whispered, glancing up as the full moon hovered above them. “We have a long day tomorrow.”

Chat Noir got up offering his hand to help his lady up. “Of course, we have to give my lady her beauty sleep.”

“Don’t you mean give my kitty his beauty sleep?” Ladybug prompted, flicking his bell. Chat Noir smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest. 

“Maybe you’re right, considering my lady is always beautiful,” he whispered as he traced his thumb against her cheek. She giggled softly as a blush spread its way onto her face. 

“I’ll see Chat Noir at the altar, then?” she whispered as she interlocked her hand with his.

Chat couldn’t stop the grin from forming as he squeezed her hand, bending down to press his forehead against hers. 

“Nothing could keep me away, my lady.”


	4. Chapter 4

This was it. The day had finally come. December 28, 2025, the day of Paris’s superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s wedding. 

Chat Noir played with his bell as paced in his dressing room. The nerves he was experiencing in this very moment should have been familiar, as he experienced it just a month prior. But for some reason, the nerves were stronger than ever, his heart beating exceptionally fast.

He was about to marry the love of his life.

_ Again. _

But this time, in the mask that he first fell in love with his lady. 

Not to mention the entirety of Paris watching them.

_ Yup, he could totally handle this... _

“Not getting cold feet, I hope?”

Chat Noir turned expecting to see his best friend Nino, but was surprised to see Carapace at the doorway. “W-What are you doing here?” He walked over and gave him a tight hug as the turtle hero returned it eagerly.

“We found a note and our miraculous box on our kitchen table when we woke up this morning,” Carapace smiled as he squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “It said we would probably be needed today, so we came right over.”

“We?” Chat Noir’s green sclera's widened slightly as he glanced back out the door where his wife’s dressing room was. “Rena Rouge is with Ladybug?”

Carapace smirked and nodded his head. “Yup. You should’ve seen Alya’s face when she saw the box. Nearly screamed my ear off.”

“Sounds exactly like something she’d do,” Chat Noir laughed as his previous nerves slowly started to dissipate. “I’m really happy that you’re here.” 

“I am too, man. It’s not everyday I get to see superheroes get married.”

“Hey and who knows? Maybe I’ll attend yours and Rena’s wedding one day.” Chat Noir joked as Carapace’s cheeks bloomed red. 

“H-Hey, this is about your wedding, not mine.”

“Of course,” Chat smiled, amused at his best friend’s reaction. He took note to ask him about it later. “So, got any last minute advice for me before I head out there?”

“Well, you know I’m not married,” Carapace started as he rolled his eyes at the black cat’s smirk. “But I do know a thing or two about love. And you and Ladybug have it.”

Chat smiled to himself as Carapace continued. “You know, I’m gonna repeat the same thing I told my best friend, Adrien when he got married a month ago.”

“Oh?” Chat Noir smirked as Carapace nodded his head. 

“Yeah, because it surprisingly applies to you as well. You and Ladybug are made for each other. And you’ve literally been through it all in the 10 years that you’ve been partners. So everything will go fine! It’ll be great!”

“Thanks, Carapace. I appreciate it,” Chat Noir grinned as placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No problem, dude.”

The two best friends fist bumped, and as Carapace tilted his head as deja vu entered his amber eyes, the sound of the wedding march began and Chat Noir winked. 

“Time to get married again! Wish me luck!”

“Wait...Again?" Carapace's mouth dropped, as everything suddenly clicked within his head. He pointed his finger at his best friend. “A-Adrien?!”

But Chat Noir was long gone as he grinned his way down the aisle. He smiled at Master Fu who had agreed to be their pastor again. And waited patiently for his lady.

And when she did, Chat Noir didn’t need Bunnyx to make him see his teenager self again. He became him.

_ “Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.” _

And love her, he did. Reaching out his hand, Ladybug grabbed on, pulling each other into a quick hug before they turned to Master Fu who smiled up at them.

“My dear Paris, we are gathered here today to celebrate the unbreakable union of Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Master Fu started as he glanced between his two protégés proudly. “I have seen many couples come and go in my lifetime, but never one as truly unique and miraculous as the couple you see before you. They had shown up in a time where we believed all hope was lost. But they showed that their love for not only us, but for each other could conquer all. They are truly made for each other,” Master Fu winked as Ladybug and Chat Noir grinned back, their eyes twinkling with long revealed secrets. “Now, you two have prepared your own vows?”

They both nodded as Master Fu gestured to the groom to start. He took a deep breath.

“My lady,” Chat Noir started as he gently stroked the hand he had first kissed all those years ago. “When we first became heroes of Paris, it was only in my wildest dreams where I would be standing in front of you here today. A part of me still can’t believe this is happening, while another part is terrified for what this will mean for us. But what I’ve learned over the 10 years that I’ve known you, is that no matter what happens, we’ll always be okay because we have each other. I would follow you to the ends of the world and do anything you ask of me because I trust you, even more than myself at times. And whenever I look into those bright bluebell eyes of yours, I remember that an unlucky Black Cat like myself can never exist without his Lady Luck right there next to him,” Chat Noir rubbed a finger across her cheek.

“You are my everything, Ladybug. And I promise to love and protect you for as long as I live, because now, it really is me and you against the world, my lady.”

“As always,” Ladybug added as she choked back a sob. He squeezed her palm before placing a small kiss on the back of it. Master Fu smiled as he gestured Ladybug to say her vows.

“Chaton,” Ladybug started as she stared into her partner’s bright green eyes. “10 years ago, we were given an opportunity of a lifetime. I gained the ability to jump off buildings, fly across the sky with a yo-yo, and creatively defeat akumas with just a spoon,” she waited as the crowd let out a small laugh as memories of their past akuma fights went off in their minds.

“What I never expected was to gain _you_ from it. I never would have thought that the boy I crash landed into on our first day on the job would become the man I now can't live without.  You became not only my partner that day, but also my best friend, my family, my protector, and my other half. You were a constant in my life, and being right by your side through all these years made me feel complete. You’re the reason I continued to be Ladybug for all these years because without you, I couldn’t have done it." She reached out and brushed the tears falling from her kitty’s face. 

“10 years ago, right here at the Eiffel Tower, I made a promise to Paris that we would protect them at any cost. And today, I’m making another promise to them and most importantly, to you. I promise to love and cherish you, mon chaton, for as long as I live because there’s no one in the world I would rather be with standing by my side forever.”

The two heroes suppressed their laughter as Parisian citizens let out a collective aww, wiping their tears as the duo placed their wedding bands on their fingers. 

“Do you, Chat Noir, take Ladybug to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Master Fu said as he placed a hand over his. 

“I do.” Chat Noir answered, a cat-like grin spreading across his face.

“And do you, Ladybug, take Chat Noir to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” Ladybug answered, her bluebell eyes twinkling with mirth. 

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

The applause of Paris citizens around the country fell deaf to their ears as Ladybug and Chat Noir pulled each other into a kiss they'd remember for a lifetime. 

_ “I love you, Adrien, my kitty, my Chat Noir.” _

_ “And I love you, Marinette, my lady, my Ladybug.” _

**“Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. LadyNoir!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for attending the LadyNoir wedding of my imagination~ I hope you enjoyed this fluffy ride, and Happy Holidays again, Lina!


End file.
